Kioku
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] A person's past will always be a part of who he is. KazuJuu fluff


Back again with another vignette... This one's laid back, like most of the rest were. ;D I'm planning to do a chapter-fic with Kazuki and Juubei in it next year, but I don't know if I can pull it off, and whether it'll be good. ;S Eeks, back to studying for exams.  
Getbackers does not belong to me.

**Kioku****  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

_"I won't leave your side. No matter what happens, I won't leave your side."_

-O-

With each step he took on the concrete pavement, the tinkle of bells sounded against his hair, telling of every movement he made. Yet these did not affect the Thread Master in the least bit. Instead, all that occupied his thoughts was the trip back to Infinite Castle, as well as the scene he had accidentally witnessed back at the hospital.

Juubei walked by his side, keeping to his pace. It was, perhaps, strange that they hardly touched most of the time, despite the closeness they shared. But that hardly mattered when he could feel the connection between them, even as they moved along the streets of Shinjuku.

"Kazuki."

He turned at the mention of his name, bells chiming with the slight action. Juubei had been slightly more reticent than he usually was; something at the hospital had probably caught his attention. He waited for his friend to continue.

"Is it true that you were dressed as a nurse just now?" The needle-wielder had angled his head towards Kazuki; dark eyebrows were raised behind his visor.

Recollections of white leggings and a tight-fitting dress rose in his mind. He had been glad that Juubei could not see him in such an outfit, though in truth, part of him wondered how his protector would react if he did. "Y-yes... I figured that it would be easier to look for you if I were given greater access to the hospital wards."

At his reply, a smile tugged at Juubei's lips. Heat rose to his cheeks. To have his _best friend_ find humour in his wearing a nurse's outfit... What he looked like in Juubei's mind then, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Don't smile like that, Juubei." The corners of his lips pulled downwards in mock reproach. Kazuki waited until the amusement had melted from his protector's countenance, before turning back to the street. Perhaps he could distract the Kakei with what he had seen? He turned back to Juubei.

The man was smiling again.

"Juubei!" He was certain that a reddish tinge was evident across his cheeks. The situation wouldn't have been that embarrassing if he was with anyone else, but _Juubei_... At least the needle-wielder was trying hard to keep his face straight, now.

"Gomen, Kazuki. I won't smile anymore." The Kakei turned to him again, holding true to his word. A sense of relief swamped him; he could feel blood receding from his skin. Maybe it would help if he led Juubei's thoughts elsewhere.

"You know, back at the hospital, I saw Himiko-san peeling an apple for Ginji-san." Juubei did not give any indication that he had heard what was said, but Kazuki knew that he had captured his friend's attention. "I think they make a good pair."

The Thread Master smiled. Himiko's gesture had reminded him of an incident long ago, back when he and Juubei had only each other to depend on for survival.

_Leaning against the brick wall of a disused building, he panted softly as sweat beaded on his forehead. His head pounded; it felt as if a stifling flame had consumed his entire body. Juubei had left after tending to his wrist with acupuncture needles, promising to find something that would help alleviate his discomfort. He had promised to be back._

_His gaze darted past the shadow of the building, towards the ends of the alleyways at the sides. Why did everything seem so far away? His ears buzzed; black haze framed his vision. The world never seemed to stop tilting... Something told him that he was fast falling unconscious. But he didn't want to._

_Kazuki blinked, attempting to clear the fuzziness in his surroundings. It was a futile effort. He tried again. It was foggier now, if anything at all. His eyelids were turning heavy. Where was Juubei?_

_The grip he kept on his consciousness loosened. He fell into the darkness._

_Only to be shaken awake a while later, it seemed. A dark shape hovered before his face; he blinked repeatedly. His protector had returned._

_"Kazuki, how are you feeling?" That deep voice sounded slightly muffled, but at least the buzz was gone from his ears. Vaguely, he realised that the Kakei had rested a warm hand on his shoulder._

_"Juubei," he whispered, his lips barely moving. If the needle-wielder couldn't hear him, he showed no sign of it. Did Juubei know that his presence alone made him feel safe?_

_The hand on his shoulder lifted; he followed it with his gaze, down to where Juubei held a half-peeled apple in his other hand. Two fingers picked out a small chunk of the fruit – the man must have cut it while he was still unconscious. _

_"Here, open your mouth."_

_He acquiesced, parting his lips slightly as the piece of apple was brought before him. Warm fingers eased his jaw further downward, then pressed the fruit onto his tongue. "You haven't eaten for two days."_

_Juubei was worried about him, he knew. Chewing slowly on the apple, he smiled wanly as the sweet taste of the fruit filled his mouth. It was the best thing he had eaten in a long time. "It's delicious, Juubei."_

_The man's gaze softened. "I'm glad, then."_

_With that fever-hazed consciousness, he had not thought to ask how Juubei had managed to find an apple in the dangerous alleys of Infinite Castle._

"Hey, Juubei, thanks for the apple back then." He turned to the Kakei, bells again tinkling in his hair. His friend had not spoken since, leading him to wonder if the image of him in the nurse's uniform had returned.

"Apple?" The Kakei inclined his head, pausing for a moment before he seemed to recall what had happened. A smile touched his lips. "You're welcome, Kazuki."

They were approaching Infinite Castle now, heading up one of the alleys leading to the South exit. It was dimmer here, quiet with the peace that had returned to Lower Town. Juubei lapsed into silence.

Kazuki cast a sidelong glance at his friend. Surely his thoughts had not reverted to that image of him? "Juubei, you aren't thinking of..."

There was an almost-imperceptible pause in the needle-wielder's step. He felt his stomach flip. Little consolation came of the fact that his cheeks felt hot suddenly. "Juubei!"

Maybe this called for a stronger measure. His footsteps drawing to a halt, Kazuki turned, slipping his hand into Juubei's. The needle-wielder shifted to face him. He could read the question that hid itself from Juubei's expression.

"I didn't smile, Kazuki." With such an answer, he could not bring himself to chide his protector.

"No, it's just that..." The Fuuchouin paused, at a loss for words. It would be unreasonable if he blamed his closest friend for something that did not occur. His guess was probably correct, but he wanted to be sure of Juubei's opinion. "Do you... do you think I looked funny?"

"I smiled because I think you'd look beautiful, Kazuki."

"Juubei..." What he felt for his protector grew tenfold in that time; the Thread Master leaned forward, resting his forehead against Juubei's cheek.

When he pulled away, Juubei was smiling again.

-X-

_Kioku_ means 'memories'. ;D Hope that was a fitting title...

Anyway, how was the fic?


End file.
